


die to a princess, parker!

by WritingForFood



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: Peter and Ned go on a double date with the recently coupled MJ and Shuri. Laser tag, pizza and acting occurs.





	die to a princess, parker!

"Babe, are you still eating? We're in battle!"

Peter was hunkered over a protective table, looking at his boyfriend who sat besides him eating a slice of pizza whilst his gun laid on the floor. He saw the shots fly and burn in the air above them, missing their hair by a few inches. Ned frowned at him before shrugging his shoulders, explaining with his mouthful that pepperoni was his favourite. Peter had to smirk at that. The other boy picked up his gun and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Let's get 'em!" He smiled, and Peter nodded bravely. Taking a deep breath, they both shot up out of position and began returning fire watching as MJ cursed and ducked behind a barrel. Taking the chance to split up and take more area, they laughed as MJ raised her middle finger as the firing stopped. Ned disappeared from Peter's line of sight, so he slipped into a nearby room and took a sigh of relief. Ned may have been a bigger target, but he was sure faster than Peter at getting out of the way. So far, MJ had lost her right arm pads, Ned had lost his left arm, Peter had lost both his shoulders whilst Shuri maintained fully healthy in her gear, with all points where you had to shoot to eliminate remaining.

He heard a curse outside. Shuri. Ned had laughed from the across the room, which explained to Peter that she had finally been hit. Snapping back into reality, he climbed the small ladder in the room onto the next floor before scouting the balcony to look over the room. Shuri had taken the second balcony, with MJ peering through the window beneath her. Ned had cleverly hidden himself next to the room, behind the crates. With his heart racing and forehead dripping in sweat, Peter sent a warning shot out at Shuri which forced her to change her position. Laughing, he noticed Ned barge into the room where MJ hid, finishing her off swiftly.

Always the dramatic, MJ took the shots in her chest and humorously threw herself out the window in a fake death, draping an even more dramatic arm over her forehead. "I have... Been defeaten... _Gah_!"

Her armour shined red, signally the death of the player. Out of nowhere, Shuri popped into a better position with a better advantage, managing to shoot Ned in the leg before claiming he'd pay for what he did in the most western cowboyish accent she could create. Ned disappeared once more, causing confusion for Shuri and Peter. Peter knew his cover was blown and decided to make a run for it back down the ladder. Dropping into the room, he turned around and gasped. Princess Shuri stood there, her gun held high before he even had the chance to reveal his. She shot.

No lasers occured.

Peter laughed. "Ha! Out of bullets, Shuri. Now watch this!"

He raised his own gun and shot. Comically, no lasers occured either.

"Suppose that makes two of us," Shuri smirked, her hand hovering over her belt. A back-up pistol! Peter mimicked her. It was the fastest to the draw. A real shootout was about to commence, as both of their main weapons dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Shuri was quick to the draw, managing to shoot out both arms as Peter pulled out too late. He got her shoulder but had to duck for cover to remain from being eliminated. However, Shuri was fast and caught up.

"ARE YOU READY TO DIE TO A PRINCESS, PARKER?" She yelled with an evil grin, shooting out his chest which flashed red like MJ's. "Guess you don't have to answer."

"The humility..." Peter choked, faking a sob as he shut his eyes and sloped against a nearby barrel with his arms over his stomach.

It was a one versus one. The first time today that it had happened, as previous games mostly went with one team eliminating the other without casualties. It proposed a threat to Shuri as Ned had remained missing since the death of MJ. He could be anywhere. Watching, spying... Plotting. She crouched and began walking into the closest room with a window. Calling out for him to reveal himself, the room remained quiet apart from the stifled giggles of Peter and MJ.

Suddenly, a plastic bottle fell over nearby. With a great amount of alert, Shuri quickly hopped the balcony and jumped up a table across the room as she heard shots behind her. "Close, Leeds," she commented with a tinge of amusement in her voice. "But, once again, you remain no match against the great Shuri!"

"Get 'im, hot stuff!" MJ called.

"MJ, we're dead. Shut up!" Peter replied, laughing.

Back to the survivors, Ned again made the fist move by transferring himself to the second floor, shooting down at Shuri's room. She rolled out of the way and up the ladder, but remained close to the floor. The girl knew she had to stick to the floor, otherwise her position would be blown as Ned still presumed she was at the bottom floor. She was the smartest girl in the world, of course she could do this! Using her elbows, she silently (yet slowly) transported herself to the other side, behind a barrel next to the oblivious Ned.

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" Shuri screamed, throwing herself out of cover, getting the trick of surprise over her enemy. Shuri shot her pistol rapidly as Ned ran away. She had hit all his vitals, except his inner chest where the spot glowed green still. Shuri, after her barrage, was officially out of bullets. She'd have to find some in the room to reload her pistol. But. It was too late.

Ned had returned, his rifle in hand and a look of revenge painted across his face. "A dead meme, Princess. I would've expected better. I shall deliver a punishment for your crimes," and without thinking, Ned loaded every remaining bullet into Shuri's green vitals. With every shot, Shuri (with influence from her girlfriend) dramatically took a step back in pain as if she was actually being shot. As Shuri's vitals glowed red, resulting in death, she dropped to her knees. Ned walked over and Shuri weakly looked up.

Although it was all acting, the four took it seriously. "Finish the job, bitch," she spat. Ned sighed, turned away and raised his pistol before shooting a laser into her forehead. "UGH!"

Shuri fell onto her back, and the large television screen in the corner of the room flashed alive with the words ' _Interwebs Wins_ '. As it did so, the four teens regrouped and began laughing loudly. Peter applauded Shuri and Ned on their acting whilst MJ complained about being defeated first. Ned took the toy crown the laser tag workers handed out after victory, and promised them he was going to wear it all day. Because he won, the other three had to buy Ned's pizza as they met Aunt May outside the mall. She commented that she hopes they at least get vegetables on them as pizza all day isn't healthy whatsoever. Shuri had been staying with Peter due to having bunkbed, and May had treated her as if she was her daughter. T'Challa insisted on her getting her own hotel, but she insisted on staying with Peter after Peter gave her the all clear to tell T'Challa he was _Spider-Man_. The King reluctantly agreed, and told her to enjoy herself and that the trip wasn't just for intellectual purposes. So far, she could definitely agree she was having fun.

She'd also been dating MJ for the past month, and MJ enjoyed her visits more than anything. Everytime Shuri had visited, the two girls had grown more flustered around each other until Ned put his foot down due to Peter being oblivious of their obvious crushes and set them up on a date. The first time they visited Wakanda, Okoye had jokingly asked Ned if she freezed. Ned laughed, stating it was like she'd been locked in a freezer. Shuri blushed and told them to shut up.

Aunt May was dropping them off at MJ's, as it was her turn to host the sleepover for them and she made sure her dad had set out the snacks and set up the _Wii_ for their _Mario Kart_ competition. MJ was glad to be able to destroy them all in her own home at the game. Shuri laughed before kissing the blushing girl, "you wish."

The trip home was spent with MJ and Peter arguing over who got to play what song on the radio, before Ned tapped his crown and intervened. "I am sat in the front seat also, so I'm choosing."

"Ned, everytime you pick the song, you always play the soundtrack of some video game," Shuri commented, her eyebrows furrowed.

Ned turned around slightly, and shrugged. "Maybe so."

As they arrived, Aunt May wished them all a good night as they flooded out of the car. Making sure both Peter and Shuri had their sleeping gear and their phones, she waved them off before yelling out the window. "Have fun gays!"

Peter blushed. "M-May, do you mea-?"

"Did I stutter, baby? Now have fun, I larb you!"

Peter blushed even harder, and coughed.

"I larb you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on tumblr put this idea into my head, thanks, Katie! Thank you for reading, too! :)
> 
> P.S. I loved this idea so much that I forgot to spellcheck and look over my punctuation but accept my gay garbage because I ran out of content close to the end hehe, I love you! (Might make this a series!)


End file.
